Choosing Fate Fate Chosen
by Lunar Adept
Summary: On Hold. It'll happen when it happens. And when it happens, let it happen. Let it happen.
1. A new look at things

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

"Touko Matsudaira, step forward." Sighing slightly, Touko stepped up to the nurse that called her name. "Alright, we'll start with your measurements. Can you take off your shirt and skirt?"

Obliging, Touko did as she was instructed. She had gone through many physical examinations when she was younger, and by now she was completely used to it.

"Alright, that's everything," The nurse said when she was finished, "You've lost a little weight again. Your health is excellent, as always." Touko nodded as she put her clothes back on and moved to the side of the room, out of the way. After a moment, another girl leaned against the wall next to her.

"What are you waiting here for, Touko-san?" The girl asked, with a hint of mischief in her eyes, "Or rather, should I say _who?_"

Touko glared lightly at the girl. It had been two months since they first began attending Lillian's high school branch, and in the time the two had become best friends.

"Nonsense, Noriko-san," Touko replied, looking away from her, "I merely did not feel like going home just yet. And what about you? Shouldn't you be on your way to the Yamayurikai instead of wasting time talking to me?"

The grin on Noriko's face got wider, "Actually, I was told to wait here. Apparently Onee-sama and Yumi-sama are having their physical examinations today as well. She noticed the light blush that crept up on Touko's face, and began to giggle, until the door opened and in stepped the three girls of every first year student's dreams.

"Still, Shimako-san, do I really need to get a physical done? It's a waste of time!" The girl who walked in first complained, her braided, dark brown hair bouncing lightly as she spun to her companions, her cute face in a slight frown.

"Now, now, Yoshino-san," Shimako chided softly, as Yoshino brushed her light brown hair out of her eyes for her, "It will only take a few minutes, then we can meet with everyone else at the restaurant. Did Sachiko-sama call and tell you what was decided upon, Yumi-san?"

"She just sent me a message." Now Touko's heart began to race as she gazed at the angel that walked into the room last, this beautiful girl who was the object of Touko's love and desire, a girl who, according to an astonishing 97% of the entire school, was just as beautiful on the inside as she was pretty on the outside. Her shoulder-length brown hair in pigtails, her eyes lit with a happy playfulness, as well as a mature, calm aura that radiated from her, capable of bringing a sense of serenity to everyone around her.

"Apparently, Yumi-sama was much more energetic and shy last year," Noriko whispered into Touko's ear as she gazed at Yumi as well, "From what I've heard from our Sempai, she used to completely be an open book."

"I've heard that too," Touko whispered back, never taking her eyes off of the girl who was now talking to her friends, "It seems that Yumi-sama has inherited a lot of Sachiko-sama's speaking skills, as well as Shimako-sama's serenity and some of the previous Rosa Gigantea's coquettish and skittish behavior."

"Ah, Noriko-chan!" Yumi had noticed the two leaning against the wall, and the three friends made their way over to them. Once she got close enough, Yumi reached out and pulled Noriko into an hug, happiness radiating from her, "We told you to wait _outside_ the room for us!"

It was this Sei Sato inherited trait about Rosa Chinensis _en bouton _that made her go from immensely popular to Maria-sama incarnate status. She was openly affectionate to people. When she was happy or delighted, she openly displayed it, and it seemed she was always hugging _somebody._ Add to that the fact that she was a naturally open person and you have a girl who wouldn't hesitate to hug a person she just met six seconds previously.

Not to say she was affectionate to _anyone._ Yumi was a sharp-minded girl like the rest of her companions in the Yamayurikai. And even then, you practically had to go through all of them just to get to her. Sachiko and Shimako were especially protective of Yumi. Even Noriko, who had only joined the Yamayurikai a month ago was protective of Yumi, which was a surprise to most people.

In fact, for the first week or two after Shimako had made her her _petite soeur,_ Noriko had _disliked_ Yumi. However, after something happened that Noriko would only refer to as 'That fateful day', she had fallen head over heels in love with the young Rosa Chinensis _ en bouton_, almost as much as she loved her Onee-sama, Shimako. Shimako was first in her life, but Yumi was a damn close second. However, she would never tell anyone what had happened to bring about such a drastic change.

And now, Noriko's face flushed slightly as she enjoyed the momentary embrace while it lasted as Shimako smiled warmly at the two of them, glad that the two people she cared about the most were so close with each other, "Did we interrupt you, Noriko-chan?" She asked as her eyes strayed towards the younger girl who was still standing against the wall.

"Ah, I'm sorry everyone. I was talking to my friend, and I forgot about the time!" Noriko bowed as she stepped out of Yumi's embrace, then a smile came to her face, and she took Touko's hand. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my friend, Touko Matsudaira. We are in the same class, and she's pretty much the only one I talk to."

"Nice to meet you, Touko-chan," Shimako responded after a moment, "I am Shimako Todo, and these are my companions, Yoshino Shimazu," She turned her hand to the girl who was now undressing for the nurse, to the delight of the students in the room, "And Yumi Houribe." Touko blushed as she made an incomprehensible reply, bowing deeply to the three girls, her face turning a deeper red as she looked up to see Yumi giggling at her behavior. Shimako looked Touko again, "Matsudaira, was it? You wouldn't be of the same family that runs the Matsudaira hospital near the country side, would you?"

Touko was taken aback, "Why, yes, Shimako-sama, although I am surprised that you know about our hospital, it _is _a bit far away..." She trailed of as Shimako smiled at her again, but this time it was a much warmer smile. A smile that said that she was truly glad to meet her.

"We have been helped many times by the staff at your hospital in the past." She replied happily, then her face turned to a frown, "Is it true that the hospital may shut down in the near future..?"

Youko shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like speaking to people about her family's business, and the old her would have made a curt remark. However, after meeting and getting to know Noriko, she had changed, and was much more open and kind then she had been in the past. Besides, she could see it in both of the Roses' eyes that both Shimako and Yumi were genuinely concerned about the hospital, especially with how warmly Shimako had spoken of it a moment ago.

"Yes," She replied after a moment, "Our hospital has never charged our patients much for our services, and has always used our own money to cover most of the expenses for upkeep. However, since the rise in the cost of medicine and equipment, we've been in decline. And since our hospital is in the country side...But even so, I'm still going to enter the medical field when I-"

"Done!" A loud voice interrupted her as she trailed off. The group turned to Yoshino, who had just finished her inspection. "Alright, can we go now? I'm dying of hunger!"

"Yes, let's go!" Yumi turned back to Touko, "Would you like to come, too? We're going to a cafe, and I'm sure Noriko-chan would love to have you come along."

Taken aback, Touko glanced at Noriko, who grinned and mouthed '_It's your chance!'_ before nodding back, "I would be glad to join you all."

Together, they left out the building, talking excitedly as Noriko told them about Touko's hidden passion for acting, until an unusual voice caught their attention.

"Yumi!"

Standing near the gates was a young man about their age, dressed down in a black suit and shades, although he took the shades off as the group drew near. What was even more impressive than his looks was the car he was leaning against. Sleek silver, it was an Infiniti Essence, Infiniti's pride and joy brand icon that was said to never hit production. 'I guess it did _somewhere.' Yoshino thought._

"Yuuki!"

Touko nearly had a heart attack as she threw herself into the man's arms, squealing excitedly, most unlike her. Usually, from what Touko knew, Yumi had an aversion to men, though not nearly on the scale of her Onee-sama's. However, here she was now, clinging to a man that Touko had never seen before, almost like they were... "Lovers!"

Touko involuntarily screamed the word that the crowd that had surrounded them were all thinking. Yumi looked at Yuuki's shocked expression, her own turning sly as she agreed, "Yup! I love Yuuki lots and lots! He's my perfect type of guy!"

The crowd went wild. Some cried, some fainted, while the majority looked like the world had just ended. Including Touko and Noriko. Shimako and Yoshino on the other hand, were trying very hard not to fall over, the two laughing so hard.

"It has been a while, Fukuzawa-sama," Shimako said after she calmed down a bit, Yoshino clutching on to her to stop from falling over, "It's unusual for you to come over to Lillian. Is there something wrong?"

"Are you here to make up for the date you canceled on?" Yumi asked flirtatiously.

"It seems that Onee-sama was a worse influence on Yumi-san than we thought," Shimako sighed, as Yuuki sighed likewise.

"Actually, I'm here to pick you up, Yumi. Father is hosting a dinner meeting tonight, and he wanted you to come as well, since he hasn't seen you in a while. The rest of the Yamayurikai are invited as well. He says he wants to talk with you all about something. Sachiko-san and Rei-san are already on their way."

"I see; we would be glad to attend," Shimako replied, her warm smile on her face.

"Good. Then are we all coming?" Yuuki asked.

"Just a moment." Yumi finally let go of the man and walked over to Touko, and embraced her instead. "I'm sorry, Touko-chan. It's looks like we will have to get together some other time."

"I-I-It's fine, Y-Yumi-sama!" The girl replied, blushing horribly as the girl of her dreams hugged her, "I know that Yumi-sama and the others are always busy! It is nothing to be concerned about!"

"Thank you." Touko felt a slight touch on her cheek, and the next moment Yumi had moved back away from her, now looking into the crowd. "Are you coming as well, Tsutako-san?"

"Aw, Yumi-san, you've gotten good at finding me nowadays." From behind a tree, a girl with glasses and a camera stepped over to the group. "If I am allowed to go, I would be glad to, but first I think I'll take care of the situation here, first. Kay?"

Yumi looked to Yuuki, who nodded, and then answered, "Alright, then I'll pick you up from your house later. Everyone ready?"

"Ah." Noriko, who had began to get into the car following Yoshino, suddenly stopped. "I forgot; I have some _business _that I must attend to as well. Would it be too much trouble for you to pick me up later as well, Yumi-sama, Onee-sama?"

Nodding, Shimako reached into the car, "Don't forget to take your bag with you. We shall see you later then."

The crowd watched as their three idols got into the car and drove off, and immediately the rumors went wild.

"I can't believe Yumi-sama has a boyfriend!"

"Did you see? He was practically all over her!"

"And he was practically hitting on Shimako-sama as well! Who does he think he is!"

"How dare he! He even had the audacity to cancel a date with Yumi-sama!"

"But the way she was hugging him! And Yumi-sama HATES being touched by guys!"

"Our precious Yumi-sama is being deceived by his cute looks! We have to do something!"

"But we don't even know who he is!"

That's what the school newspaper is here to find out!" Through the crowd, a girl with a notepad in her hands moved over to where Touko, Noriko, and Tsutako stood, "So... What's the truth, you guys? Who is that guy, and how long has he been dating Rosa Chinensis _en bouton?_"

Noriko and Touko shook their heads, while Tsutako answered. "I can tell you, but you'll have to pay for the information like always, Mami-san."

The girl, Mami, nodded, a small sigh escaping her lips. She already knew Tsutako almost always had a price for her goods. And unfortunately, she was almost always the person who had what the newspaper needed. "Alright, how's 20 bucks sound?"

"Make it 50."

"That's Highway robbery!"

"I'll include this." Tsutako held up a picture. It showed Yumi hugging Yuuki happily, with Shimako and Yoshino smiling in the background. It was a very good shot, and Tsutako knew it. "And one condition."

Mami grimaced, "...Fine, what's the condition?" She knew she had lost as soon as the picture came up.

Whatever they wrote, it would be nothing next to what the photography could claim.

"Don't add any fabrications to the story when it's published. Straight facts and nothing else, okay?"

Mami sighed with relief at the request. Tsutako could be cold and cunning when she wanted, and she could use her influence (and what the newspaper club already owed her) to pretty much do what she wanted. But even so, she always looked after Yumi, ever since they were in their first year. And besides, Mami may be a hard-hitting journalist, but she was unlike her Onee-sama, and would never publish a story full of lies and false rumors.

"Deal. So, what's the story with those two?"

Tsutako looked around, and spoke with a louder voice than usual, so that everyone around her could hear, "They boy whom just left with Yumi-san and the others was Yuuki Fukuzawa, the heir to the Fukuzawa Group, the same family that rival the Ogasawara Group in fortune and prominence. _And _since you all are _dying_ to know..." She paused for a minute as everyone gave her their absolute attention, Mami's pencil moving like lightning, "He is currently engaged to our Rosa Chinensis, Sachiko Ogasawara, and is a _relative_ of Yumi-san."

This time, the crowd went wild again, this time with excitement instead of jealousy and anger.

"Ah, it makes so much sense now!"

"Of course Yumi-sama would be close to him, they're related!"

"Not to mention being engaged to her Onee-sama, who also dislikes men!"

"If Yumi-sama is fine with him, he must be a good fiance' to Rosa Chinensis!"

"It also explains why she said she loved him! She's so wonderful, to care about her family so much!"

"I'm just glad to know that Yumi-sama is still single! It means I still have a chance!"

_'I never said THAT' _Tsutako thought as she collected her money from Mami, then made her way to Noriko and Touko. "Mind if I leave with you, Noriko-chan? I want to go by the store on the way."

"That's fine," Noriko replied, then turned to Touko. "Touko, we're leaving... Touko?"

Oblivious to her friends calls, Touko was already walking on her way home, a spring in her step as she thought about the day's events. '_Not only did I get the chance to talk to Yumi-sama, but she actually HUGGED me! She even...'_ Touko stopped as she recalled her parting moments with Yumi, and the slight touch she had felt on her cheek, realization dawning in her eyes. 'Yumi-sama... Yumi-sama... she, she k-k-kissed me!'

She felt her face redden, and began to run towards her home as she felt her heart start beating rapidly. Today was an _amazing_ day.

Noriko, on the other hand, was nervous. The moment they left the school, the two girls had went into a nearby store and came back out, dressed in black shirts and woman's slacks, both donning the same type of black coat and shades. The only difference in their dress wear was a gold collar necklace that Tsutako wore, that had a diamond-shaped symbol on it, which was split into two parts down the center.

"Alright, this is the final step," Tsutako said as the two stopped in front of a large office building, "You've gotten this far, so I don't think I need to say this but; this is your last chance to back out." Tsutako looked at her companion steadily, and Noriko could feel the piercing stare through her shades, even without actually seeing her eyes. "Once we go in, the moment you say you're ready; there's no turning back. No more past, no more future. No more loving home where your mother and father greet you in the morning and make breakfast for you. No more freedom to decide what you're gonna do throughout the day. No more deciding who you will associate with, and who you won't. No more deciding whether you live or die. No more happiness, and no more sadness.

"Only You, the present, and The Family. Only doing what you're told, and getting rid of anyone who stops you from doing so. Only the one who you've sworn loyalty to, and The Family that will encompass you. You will be an enforcer. One who acts out the desires of those we have sworn loyalty to, and one who brings judgment upon those who are against us. If you walk away right now, you can continue your normal life, and no one will try to stop you. We will respect your decision. But if you're ready..."

From inside the coat she wore, Tsutako pulled a sleek, jet-black object and held it out to her, "Then take this."

Noriko stared at the girl for a moment, trying to let the weight of everything that was said wash over, but she couldn't. Ever since she had first stepped onto this path, she was prepared for whatever would happen. From the moment she had walked out of her house weeks ago with nothing but her school uniforms and harsh words from her parents, her will had never wavered. She didn't step on this path unknowingly, she had made the choice on her own and regretted nothing.

And now, with the same resolution in her eyes, she sealed that decision.

"You're right," she said, taking the gun from her older companion and placing it in her coat, "You didn't need to say that."

A/N: Alright, for a while, I had been wanting to write a story like this, but never got around to it. Then as, I was browsing, I started reading Our Lives for Our Sisters by Buddhacide in the Marimite fanfic section. Not only did I think 'I need to start following this; this is good!' but it also gave my morale a HUGE boost! So, what do you think of it so far? Does it start off too slow? Is there just something missing? Let me know what you think!


	2. Judgment

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

"Alright, now remember: this is _your_ test. I'll get us inside, but _you're _the one with a job to do."

The two girls dressed down in black walked into the building and to the back of the room, where the receptionist was. The woman didn't bother to look up from her paperwork, "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see your boss," Tsutako said coldly, in a voice that Noriko had never thought her capable of, "Open the doors."

"The president is busy," The woman replied, still not looking up, "If you want to schedule an appointment, y-!"

The woman stopped talking as her papers were pushed onto the floor and Tsutako grabbed her by the collar, "I can see that you're new here, so I'll be kind enough to repeat myself this once: OPEN THE DOORS."

Nodding, the woman reached out to her desk; but instead of pushing the button on her left as she should have, Tsutako noticed her push a similar button on her right. After a moment, the doors indeed opened- with a dozen security guards pouring out of them as they closed once again. Noriko reached into her coat for her weapon, but Tsutako stopped her as the guards pulled out their own.

Dropping the receptionist, Tsutako looked at them, "We're here for _Independent Inspection._" After a moment, the guard nodded and they all lowered their guns as the man radioed in, "Situation is all green. Looks like the receptionist hit the button by accident."

"Damn receptionist," The reply came back, "Copy that, Situation is green." After the confirmation, the guards opened the doors and stood aside as Tsutako strolled past them, closely followed by Noriko and the head security guard.

"Alright, it's your show from here, girl." With a nod, Noriko turned to the security guard, "Where is president Aihara right now, and who is with him?"

"Ma'am, right now, president Aihara is currently in the ballroom planning a birthday for his daughter. There are three other people in the room right now. It's on the top floor, one over from the head office."

"Alright. Make sure no one enters or leaves until we are done." With a nod, the security guard left as Noriko and Tsutako entered the elevator.

As the elevator slowly ascended, Tsutako relaxed just a bit, "Really, though. Aihara is such a fool. Did he really think he could pay off the security force that The Family gave him in the first place?"

"Ah," Noriko spoke up, "That right, I almost forgot. What did Aihara do to bring judgment upon himself?"

"Sorry, I thought you already knew. Aihara was set up as president of this company by us: The Family. The Family even gave him a _very _gracious sum of money for him to expand the business, which he has. In exchange, 45% of the company's income goes to The Family, and we give the company our protection.

"However, recently Aihara has let his position get to his head, and he hasn't paid his dues in the last three months. The boss was nice enough to ignore the lateness at first, but when our people found out he was spending lavishly on other things... well, you get the idea. He's pretty much all but said out loud that he has no intention on paying us back for our kindness."

"I see..." Noriko went silent as the elevator came to a stop and they stepped out. Checking their weapons, the two stepped into the ballroom. Tsutako hung back by the door as she watched Noriko approach the slightly balding man and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hm? How did you get up here? I told that receptionist to..." He went silent as the jet-black gun rose to his face. Then- "GUARDS!"

The sound of gunfire rang out for two seconds. Moments afterwards the three private bodyguards Aihara had hired fell to the ground, Tsutako's silver gun smoking from the tip.

"Please, I'll give you anything you want! Is it money! Power! I'll even give you my daughter! Just spare me!" Noriko studied the man who was now begging for his life. He had been given so much by The Family, and yet he had decided to betray his benefactors- even go so far as to take up arms against them. And yet here he was, begging for his life when he found out that he had chosen the losing side. Pathetic.

And what more, he was even willing to give up his only daughter in exchange for his own safety, without hesitation. A man of no moral value whatsoever. '_Just like my parents_' Noriko thought.

Perhaps that's why the thought of compassion never even flickered into her mind as she replied to the man who was now weeping at her feet, her gun pressing into his forehead. "The Family sends both our regards and our condolences. You who have dared to stand against us and have betrayed us; you shall now be judged."

BANG.

_'So, that's it, then. It's over.'_ Noriko was surprisingly calm. Almost _too _calm. It was not the first time that she had killed someone. There were many times over her test period that she'd had to fight her way out of something. But this was the first time that she had ever killed someone who had not originally intended to kill her first. The first time that she had to...murder...someone.

_'No, not murder,'_ she corrected herself inwardly, '_Judgment. This man dared to stand against The Family, a sin that cannot be ignored. And I was the one chosen to bring Judgment upon him. In order to ensure peace in The Family... In order to ensure peace in those important to me... In order to ensure peace in myself.'_

Tsutako watched Noriko. She watched her eyes, her hands sidling over to her gun that was once again in her coat. Tsutako's job was to initiate the trials of the 'Younger siblings,' the new recruits for The Family, and it was her job to end them. Sometimes, if a candidate decided to quit part ways, she would have their memories surgically erased, and they could return to their normal lives... if she felt like it. Many times, however, those people simply _disappeared. _Less effort, much quicker.

But sometimes, the weight of the world of The Family was too much, and the candidate's heart and mind couldn't handle it. Sometimes, the candidate would go insane or into hysteria, endangering the lives of themselves and The Family. And Tsutako would kill them on the spot. Not only out of duty, but also out of compassion. It was the least she could do, for someone who had lost themselves trying to find a place to belong. She could give them eternal solace.

That's why she searched Noriko's eyes. Looking for that glint of eerie light that she had seen so many times in the past. The same light that she had forced to fade so many times in the past; as she waited for Noriko to say the words that would truly complete her test.

Slowly, Noriko returned her gun to its place in her coat before looking at the former company president, "...May you find respite in your next life." She the turned to her comrade, a questioning look in her eyes, "Is there something wrong, Tsutako-san? Did I forget to do something?"

Tsutako relaxed, and gave her a small smile. "No, you did just fine. Anyway, now I get what I need, and we get out of here. There's only about an hour left until Yumi-san comes to pick us up for the dinner party." Smiling at the thought of her friend, she took a small camera out her pocket and focused in on Aihara's body.

Click. After putting away her camera, she turned to Noriko with the same smile on her face. "Congrats, Noriko-chan! You have passed all of the trials, and have earned your place in The Family. Usually, we'd throw a small party for you tonight, but we already have a dinner party to attend. But first, I have to tell you the NUMBER ONE rule that you have to follow. If you break this rule, you will be killed. No exceptions."

Noriko was slightly confused, "I thought that you already told me the rules, Tsutako-san. Wasn't the number one rule to 'Always honor The Family'?"

Tsutako nodded, "Yes, that is the number one rule of The Family. However, because of where you'll be placed, your duty is slightly different. For you, the absolute most important thing you have to remember right now is..."

A/N Alright, so here it is, the second chapter. This time around it's considerably shorter than the previous one. I felt that I could only put so much info into this chapter, so I could bring the next few chapters into full bloom ^^

Thank you for the reviews! I've got a lot of ideas and encouragement from them. As always, tell me what you think! Any ideas, suggestions, or concerns? I want to hear them! The next chapter will be up much sooner than it took this one.


	3. New home, new secrets

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>As the Essence rounded the corner, they were brought to a stop by a police officer as several fire trucks zoomed past. As Yuuki lowered his window, the stench of smoke and burning material invaded the car, "What's going on, officer?"<p>

"There's been an explosion up ahead, and a number of homes have completely collapsed. We're about to block of this entire street for safety. Do you live on it?"

Before Yuuki could reply, Yumi and Shimako were already out of the car, running towards the crowd only to be greeted by the remains of the places that they and their neighbors had once called their homes, and the flames that impeded their march. "No way... our home..." Yumi's voice was lost amongst the roars of fire and the crying of women and children near, until a sudden thought struck her like a knife, "THE PENDANT!"

Yumi rushed towards the burning only to be held back by Shimako. "Yumi-san, you can't-"

"Let me go, I have to go get my-!"

"No, Yumi-san, you don't-!"

"Get off, I need Mom's-!"

"Wait, I'm telling you I-!"

"LET GO!"

SLAP.

Shimako didn't flinch when Yumi's hand connected with her cheek. Instead, she reached around and pulled Yumi into a tight embrace, pinning her arms to her sides. "It's okay," She whispered to the still struggling girl, "The pendant is safe, Yumi-san. I have it right here."

Yumi stopped struggling as Shimako reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver pendant that she was so desperate for. As she took it in hand, she fell to the floor in relief, tears streaming from her eyes as she held it to her chest. "Shimako-chan... I..."

"Shh..." Shimako gently embraced Yumi again, "What's important right now is that you have it with you again." Then, she sighed, "Although it seems that we must find a new home now." Yumi turned her attention back to the place where earlier her and Shimako's home resided, and stared at the flames that leapt about. Unlike their neighbors, Yumi and Shimako were not very upset with the fact that they no longer had a home. For them, there was nothing in the house that they had an attachment to. The only thing besides each other that they truly cared about was the pendant. Everything else was replaceable. Besides, it was easy enough for the two of them to get another house. All in all, it was simply an inconvenience to them. Albeit, a large inconvenience.

"Come on, Yumi-san, let's go back to the car. We can deal with this stuff later. As Shimako helped her to her feet, Yumi reached up and gently stroked the cheek that she had angrily slapped a moment ago. Moving closer, she leaned in and kissed her reddening cheek softly, "I'm sorry, Shimako-chan."

Smiling, Shimako simply took Yumi's hand in hers and together, the two returned to the car, walking past Yuuki who was talking to an officer alongside Yoshino."

"...And that's all we know so far. According to the City Public Services, someone had called in yesterday about a possible gas leak in the neighborhood. It'll be about a week before we can get any concrete evidence, though."

Yuuki nodded as the officer finished his statement.

"Damn city," Yoshino muttered as she turned and headed back to the car, "Never getting stuff done until it's too late..."

Waiting until both Yoshino and the officer had moved away from him, Yuuki reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small handkerchief that Shimako had discretely placed into it as she had passed by. Opening it up, he stared for a moment at the small fragment of metal that was sitting within, then placed the handkerchief back into his pocket as he walked back towards the car. "Gas leak my ass."

"I'm telling you, I'm alright, Yoshino-san," Yumi was saying as Yuuki got back into the car, "Ah, Yuuki, do you mind taking me and Shimako-san to Onee-sama's home? We're still going, but I think that we will need to borrow a couple of dresses first."

Yuuki looked at Yumi for a moment, trying to gauge how she was feeling at the moment. He knew, even if her home being destroyed hadn't fazed her very much, she was in no mood to go to his home for dinner. "Just a second."

Getting out of the car, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Yumi watched as he paced back and forth, a frown on his face. After a few moments, the frown turned into a small smile as he hung up and got back into the car. "Alright, we're going to the mall."

"Why are we going to the mall all of a sudden, Yuuki?" Yumi asked, and he grinned.

"It was the funniest thing. When I called home to say we'd be a bit late, I was told that Father had to reschedule the dinner party. It seems that he has some sudden urgent business."

"Ah," Yumi responded after a moment, "But still, why are we suddenly going-?" Her were cut off by the lively tune of a piano coming from her bag. Opening it, she answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Yumi?"

"Ah, Onee-sama! Is there something the matter?"

"Will you all be needing pajamas, Yumi?"

"Pajamas? What should I need them for?"

"Why, the sleepover for us girls, tonight! We have many extra sets, of course, but if you wish to be spared from mother's dress-up games, then you should probably bring your own."

"A-Ah." Yumi looked at the driver's seat and saw the gleam in Yuuki's eyes, "Don't worry, Onee-sama, we will bring our own pajamas with us. And Yuuki says he'll buy the snacks for us."

"Ah, is that so? Tell him that we're really grateful. Let Tsutako-san and Noriko-chan know also. Rei and I are going to pick up Sei-sama and Onee-sama right now, so we will meet you at my home. Take care, Yumi."

"See you soon, Onee-sama." Yumi had a genuine smile on her face as she looked at Yuuki, "Onee-sama says thank you for volunteering to get the snacks for us girls tonight!" Yuuki sighed and shook his head as he started up the car. As he put it in drive, Yumi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Yuuki," She whispered in his ear, "For always looking out for me." Smiling slightly, he simply patted her on the head as they made their way towards the mall.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, everyone!" When they arrived at the mansion, everyone else had already arrived, Sachiko waiting for them at the entrance. Upon seeing Yumi, she immediately walked (albeit very quickly) up to her and embraced her, all the while meticulously looking her over for any sign of bruise or injury. Seemingly satisfied, she ushered Yumi and Yoshino inside while Shimako stayed behind to help get the snacks out of the car. As soon as the two girls were inside, Sachiko over to the snack bearers. "What has happened? I know you couldn't go into details earlier..."<p>

"Yumi and Shimako-san's apartment was blown up a few minutes ago." As she heard this, Sachiko's eyes widened for a moment, before narrowing as Yuuki continued, "The police are claiming there was a gas leak, however; Shimako-san found remnants of an explosive scattered amongst the area. It's most likely that it was intentional. I've already informed Father, and we've started looking into who is responsible. In the meantime, it would probably be best if Yumi would stay here at the Ogasawara estate for a while. It's the safest place in the area near Lilian. Can you see to the arrangements?"

"Of course," Sachiko replied, "Yumi will _always_ have a room at whatever place I call home."

Yuuki nodded, "Alright, then I'm going to head back. It was good seeing you again, Sachiko-san, Shimako-san.

"Just a moment."

Yuuki stopped just as he reached the car and turned back to Sachiko, who was coming over to meet him. "The collar of your suit is ruffled." Moving somewhat close to him, she fixed his collar, "There. A good man should always look good as well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sachiko-san."

Slipping into the car, Yuuki drove off, smiling to himself. He had to thank Yumi, yet again. At first, his relationship with Sachiko was shaky, the woman not even giving him the time of day to say hello to her. But when Yumi became her _petite-soeur_, she Yumi began bringing him along wherever she went, always talking about how nice he was. She was the one who gave Sachiko the chance to see him for who he truly was, despite her aversion to men in general. And he was able to see past her cold facade, and into the warm heart that was Sachiko Ogasawara. And for that, he was truly grateful.

His expression grew dark. Now, someone was intending to do harm to the same person who had always been there for him. Someone was intending to do harm to one of his relatives.

And _that_ was something that The Family just didn't like.

* * *

><p>Inside of a locked room far away from the others, Shimako hugged her <em>petite-soeur<em> tightly, before letting to. "I'm proud of you, Noriko-chan. As of today, at this moment, you are officially a member of our 'Family', The Todo-ken; branch of The Houribe-rengo; a branch family of the Yamaguchi-gumi, and parallel branch to the Fukuzawa-kai. Allow me to introduce myself."

Shimako couldn't help but giggle at Noriko's confused question, "Don't I already know you, Onee-sama?"

"You know me as your Onee-sama. But from now on, you will also know me as your _Oyabun, _your family boss.I am Shimako Todo, The _Kumichou, _or family head, of the Todo-ken. I am also the _Saiko-komon, _the head of administrations of the Houribe-rengo. Although..." She smiled softly at Noriko, "Personally, I would prefer it if you still called me 'Onee-sama'."

Tsutako laughed while Noriko blushed lightly, and responded with a shaky, "Yes, Onee-sama."

Shimako smiled once again before her face turned darker than Noriko had ever seen, and, quite frankly, it scared her. "From here on you will be at the bottom level of the chain. Put simply, it means that if anyone in The Family tells you to do something; you do it."

"Unless it's something completely ridiculous." She added upon seeing Tsutako grin evilly. "At any rate, you already know Tsutako-san. She is also a member of the Todo-ken. She's a _Shingiin,_ or, law advisor. If you ever screw up big time, call her first."

Noriko could only nod in understanding, not daring herself to talk or look away from the chilling eyes of her new boss.

"Good, then is there anything you would like to ask? I'd like to return to where the others are soon..."

"Ah." Noriko remembered what Tsutako told her, "I have just one question. Earlier, Tsutako-san told me that there was only one exception to the rule to always listen to your boss. She said 'If Yumi-san ever tells you to do something, do it no matter what. Even if it conflicts with something you were told to do by someone else. Even the boss.' Is this true? If so, then what rank is Yumi-sama in The Family?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Shimako said, smiling at the mention of Yumi's name, "Because it is important for you to understand. First, of all, Yumi-sama is special. She is known as the _Hime no Kumichou_, or, 'Princess of All Families.' Everybody in every single branch of the Yamaguchi-gumi knows who she is, and is the _Saiteigashira_ or, Second Lieutenant, of the Yamaguchi-gumi. There are only three people with more power within the Yamaguchi-gumi: the _Kumichou-_ the head of the entire Yamaguchi-gumi and its branches, the _Wakagashira- _First Lieutenant, and lastly, the _Saiko-komon, _head of administrations."

"WOW!" Gushed Noriko upon learning so much about the girl she loved so, "Yumi-sama is so amazing!"

"Yeah," Tsutako agreed, with a giggle, "Now if only she knew how amazing she was, then maybe we'd-"

"Tsutako."

Tsutako immediately went silent when she heard the edge in Shimako's voice, the Rose's eyes narrowing. Noriko looked at her Onee-sama questioningly.

"That being said, that's NOT why Yumi-sama is so special. You'll find out eventually, but there is something that is absolutely vital for you to know: While Yumi-sama _is_ the _Shaiteigashira_ of the Yamaguchi-gumi, she _IS NOT_ in The Family."

Now, Noriko was completely confused as she tried to make sense of what she was being told. "I... don't understand." She admitted after a moment, "If Yumi-sama is a _Shaiteigashira_, then how is she not part of The Family?"

Shimako smiled sadly, "Because, Yumi-sama herself doesn't know she is a Shaiteigashira. To put it simply, she doesn't even know that The Family exists. As such, she of course, doesn't know that we are members of it; much less herself. And we intend to keep it that way. So: NEVER MENTION THE FAMILY OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT ANYWHERE YUMI-SAMA."

"Okay... but, I don't understand why. But regardless, so it's true that if Yumi-sama tells us to do something, we do it no matter what, then?"

"Yes. The only exception to that is when her safety comes into play. And of course, if it is something completely ridiculous." Shimako replied, taking a sip of the tea that had been sitting next to her all this time. She wasn't used to talking for so long, and it was giving her a small headache.

Noriko nodded once again. She had no problem with obeying Yumi's every command. Yumi was sweet and kind, and hardly ever asked somebody for something anyways.

"Good. Now, we don't have any Sake for the ceremony, so I'll substitute with this..."

The next moment, Noriko the lightest, softest of touches on her lips, along with the smell of flowers for just an instant. Before she could comprehend what had just happened, Shimako and Tsutako were standing near the door.

"Starting tomorrow, Noriko, your job will to be to watch over and protect Yumi-sama alongside me," Shimako said, "Without being over obvious, of course. Just keep an eye out for anything that might be suspicious. Tsutako will start training you on what you need to know soon. We're going back to the others now."

With that, Shimako and Tsutako left, leaving a stunned Noriko standing in the middle of the abandoned room, blushing horribly from what quite possibly, might have been her first kiss.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Yumi was enjoying her time with her Onee-sama when the doorbell rang.<p>

"Ah, that must be the last guest," Sachiko said, getting to her feet. Immediately, Yumi followed.

"There was another person, Onee-sama?"

"Yes, Yumi. She is my younger cousin. I thought she might be feeling a little lonely, so I thought to invite her here. She really needs to associate with people more, after all. Yumi, it would please me if you got along with her."

"Don't worry, Onee-sama. If she is _your_ cousin, I'm sure that she is just as wonderful as you are!"

Sachiko giggled and hugged her _petite-soeur_, and then opened the door.

Shimako and Tsutako came down the stairs just in time for Tsutako to catch Yumi's brilliant smile on camera.

"Touko-chan!"

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, this chapter is complete! This time around, there was a lot of information thrown out, and there were a lot of words that people don't usually see, so here is a key for them:

Oyabun/Kumichou ~ 'Family Boss'. The leader of a Yakuza Family. While each branch of the Yamaguchi-gumi has its own Kumichou_, _there is only one Oyabun/Kumichou of the Yamaguchi-gumi itself. He/She has complete authority over all the branches.

Saiko-komon ~ 'Senior Advisor'. The head of administration in a Yakuza Family. Controls their own turfs in different areas. Almost always has their own underlings, or Families, which in turn, become a branch family of whatever family the Saiko-komon is a member of. While technically, they have the lowest of authority between them, the Wakagashira, and Saiteigashira, they advise the Kumichou directly, and are given authority to make decisions on his/her behalf; as well as control the money flow and business area of the Yakuza.

Wakagashira ~ 'First Lieutenant'. The second in command of a Yakuza Family. Acts as the law enforcement of The Family, and ensures the Kumicho's will be done. Governs many gangs in any given region.

Saiteigashira ~ 'Second Lieutenant'. Third in command. Usually acts as leader of the gangs in a region. Assists Wakagashira when needed.

Yamaguchi-gumi ~ A Real Yakuza group. The largest Yakuza group in the world, accounting of 50% of all Yakuza in Japan. The real group has over 55,000 members, and is still growing. For the sake of this story, their leaders and activities have been changed somewhat.

Fukuzawa-kai ~ Story original. Second largest branch group of the main Family, the Yamaguchi-gumi. I'm pretty sure it doesn't need to be said, but the current Kumichou of the Fukuzawa-kai, is a Fukuzawa.

Houribe-rengo ~ Story original. The largest branch group of the main Family, the Yamaguchi-gumi. More will be revealed about this Family later in the story. Although, the name should raise a few flags...

Hime no Kumichou ~ Literally, 'Princess Boss'. This is the title given to Yumi by the Kumichou of the Yamaguchi-gumi. As such, it only makes sense that the princess of the Yamaguchi-gumi as the princess of all the branch families as well. Hence the nickname 'Princess of All Families'.

Yumi ~ The girl we all know and love. To clarify once again for those who might have become confused:

1:) Yumi is the Saiteigashira of the Yamaguchi-gumi.

2:) Yumi, for all intents and purposes, is _NOT_ outwardly acknowledged as Saiteigashira of the Yamaguchi-gumi. However, in their hearts, everyone in all branches of the family recognize her as such and treats her with the utmost kindness. _Hime no Kumichou_ indeed.

2:) Yumi has no idea the Yamaguchi-gumi even exists. She's not one to watch the news.

3:)Yes, Yumi and Shimako live together in the same house... Or, well they _did..._ until it blew up.

And there's that. This chapter was mostly setting up for future chapters, and had a lot of information in it. As always, I want to hear from you! If you have any questions about something, don't hesitate to PM me ^^


	4. New Encounters, New Secrets, and Flowers

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry! I said I didn't know! Besides, it's not like they died or anything!" In the middle of a dimly lit room, two preteen children were being berated by an older teen with very long black hair.<p>

"'It's not like they died or anything'! You blew up their house! It was pure luck that they weren't in it at the time! And why were you using such high explosives anyway? You're only target was the house on the corner? But you burned down the entire street! And not just any street, but the street _they_ live on! Not only did you put them in potential danger, but you've alerted 'The Family' to our presence! Do you have any idea how pissed off the boss is going to be! She'll probably-!"

The young woman went silent as another woman, slightly older than herself walked in and sat on a couch that was facing them. "...I have managed to handle the situation for now. As far as the police are concerned, there were reports of a gas leak a few days before the explosion, and they are going to follow that line of thought. However, 'The Family' is not so easily fooled, and are now investigating on their own, and are obviously angry. We'll have to avoid operating in that area for while, now."

Her voice was soft, but absolute authority could be felt from every syllable. Her eyes turned from the Young woman to the two children next to her. The two immediately tensed up; they knew they had done something very bad from the moment the boss walked into the room in person. Looking at the floor, they tried to steel themselves for their fates.

"Be more careful from now on, Ai, Nana. I will overlook this _accident_ this time, but if there is a next time, you will be punished. Now hurry up and go downstairs, dinner is almost ready in the cafeteria."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Without delay, the two children left, leaving the two older women alone in the room. After a moment, the younger of the two sighed, "You always let the young ones off too easily, Shizuka. While everyone loves you, you need to assert yourself, too. We can't have all of our group too lax- it'll be dangerous for them in the future when they're on the front lines."

Shizuka nodded, her face still with a solemn expression, "I think it's fine if they take any chances that they can to act like children- those chances don't come often. Besides, when our time comes, they'll have to grow up fast. At any rate, what is the situation with our princess, Kanako?"

"It seems that the princess is currently residing in the Ogasawara estates, now that her house is gone. Fortunately, Neither she nor Shimako-san were harmed in any way, and seem to be doing just fine, albeit annoyed by their current situation. How are things progressing on your end?"

Shizuka nodded, "Slowly but surely we are gaining more allies and a stronger foothold. It is still too early to start taking bigger action; but I think it is time that we introduce ourselves to our princess."

Kanako nodded as well, "Yes, and it won't be too soon. I can't wait for the day that our princess is with us again. I can't stand that we have to leave her with _them..._"

"Don't worry, Kanako. All things will happen in due time. For now, we need to do our part, too."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Onee-sama, Shimako-chan! Did you all sleep well?" Yumi gushed as she entered dining room, where her two most important people were residing.<p>

"Good morning Yumi, "Sachiko replied, "Indeed, we slept very well. But it is unusual to see you up so early. Did something disturb your sleep?"

Yumi shook her head, "I thought I'd walk over to the flower shop; the owner asked me to help out while she goes to a doctor's appointment. Will you be coming as well, Shimako-chan?"

The last thing on earth that Yumi expected was for Shimako to decline. The two girls were inseparable. If one needed to go somewhere or do something, the other was almost always alongside them. Shimako was especially firm about this. Yet it never felt like they were crowding each other; in fact, whenever one wasn't with the other, there was always the feeling of something _missing._

The same feeling that began to creep up as Yumi watched Shimako shake her head, "I'm sorry Yumi-san, but there is something _really, really _important that I need to do. However, I can walk with you to the flower shop, and when your shift is over, I will come to pick you up, okay?"

Yumi nodded, still downhearted. But her spirits rose as Shimako continued, "Besides, I'm sure that Noriko-chan and Touko-chan would be more than happy to keep you company until I return to pick you up. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, we'd love to," Yumi turned as Noriko and Touko entered the room, her eyes resting on Noriko as she continued, "If Yumi-sama would allow us to accompany her, that is."

Yumi smiled and nodded. She was still disappointed that Shimako would not be with her the entire time, but always willing to spend time with Noriko. And the sleepover last night was very fun, and she wanted to get to know Touko better as well.

"Then, shall we go, everyone? Onee-sama, I know you're busy, but would you like to accompany us as well?"

Brushing the hair out of Yumi's hair, Sachiko smiled warmly at her, "Unfortunately, I will be too busy to go out today. Be sure to tell me how your day was this evening, okay Yumi?"

"Yes, Onee-sama!"

* * *

><p>The flower shop was not far from the Ogasawara estate; located almost exactly halfway to Lilian, and it was only a thirty minute walk there.<p>

"So, Shimako-chan, shall we stay at Onee-sama's estate for a while, or shall we look for another home as soon as possible?"

"I think we should stay at the Ogasawara estate for a while and take our time looking for a new home.

It's nearby Lilian, close to the mall, and we can stay in their side home so we can have privacy. Sayako-sama has already approved of What do you think?"

Yumi nodded, "Yes, I think that's a good idea. Ah, we're here. Are you going to give me a good-bye kiss?" Her voice was teasing, and she laughed when Shimako kissed her cheek, but stopped as she saw Shimako's face turn serious.

"Yumi-san, please don't go out of Noriko-chan's sight until I return. I will come to pick you up as soon as I can, so please don't leave the flower shop, all right?"

Yumi sighed, "I had a feeling that it was something like this. So Noriko-chan is now part of the 'Watch Over Yumi' group?" Then, an upset and worried look crossed her face, "Then, is it the same for Touko-chan? Was meeting her set up? Is she part of 'WOY' as well?"

Shimako shook her head, "No, I had nothing to do with us meeting Touko-chan, and I haven't asked her to watch over you. You seem to have taken quite a liking to her though, so I might in the future. You stuck around her last night almost as much as you stick around _me!_" She playfully pouted and was rewarded with a crimson faced Yumi. "Anyway, you go ahead into the store with Touko-chan. I need to talk to Noriko-chan for a moment. See you this afternoon."

As Yumi and Touko walked into the store, she turned her attention to Noriko. "While I'm gone, you are to keep an eye out for anything and anyone suspicious. I suggest you stick around the outside. If you spot someone suspicious, don't do anything unless they are a threat. Otherwise just keep notes on their faces and the way they are dressed. I'll be back later."

Noriko was slightly taken aback by this sudden change in demeanor, but still nodded. Shimako began to walk away, then stopped, "If anything should happen to Yumi while you are in charge of protecting her, I shall kill you. Soeur or not."

A stronger person than Noriko would have been petrified by Shimako's icy farewell, and it was only when Noriko felt a touch on her shoulder that she came back to her senses. Turning around, she found herself gazing into Yumi's warm eyes. "Don't worry too much about what she said. I have no intention of doing something that could potentially be dangerous. And I did promise not to leave here, so I don't think your bodyguard duty should be all that difficult."

Noriko was taken aback, "Yumi-sama! What, I-I mean, you know! I mean, did you overhear!"

Yumi giggled slightly, "Noriko-chan, Shimako-chan and many others have been acting as family and bodyguards for me ever since I can remember. At the very least, I know that I need to be protected, and that Shimako-chan, some of the others, and now you as well have taken up the task of doing so. That said, I have no idea what it is that you all are involved in, nor why people are after me. However, I do know that Shimako-chan promised my mother to always stay by my side and watch over me. And likewise, I made a promise to Shimako-chan that I would not ask what it is that she has gotten herself involved in until she decides to tell me herself."

By this point, Touko had come over to them, kept a distance in order not to intrude in their conversation, instead opting to listen quietly as Yumi, aware of this, continued while subconsciously clutching the pendant that was hanging from her neck. "We're orphans, you know. Shimako and I."

This took both Touko _and_ Noriko by surprise. In all the time Noriko had been Shimako's _petite-soeur_, she had never heard her nor Yumi speak of their family background. She hadn't known that the two shared a home, either. And it hurt her to realize just how little she _still_ knew about the two girls she loved so.

"I don't have much memories of when we were small. To be honest, the only thing that I really-"

"Ah, Yumi-chan! Glad that you could cover for me!" Her words were cut short as a motherly woman walked over to them the moment they entered the shop. Smiling warmly, Yumi greeted the woman. "Thank you for covering for me like always, Yumi-chan! I should be back by tomorrow morning, so just close up the shop as normal tonight and leave the keys with the next door neighbor. Bye!"

The woman walked out of the door, and Yumi walked behind the counter. This was a sign to Noriko that the conversation would be finished another day. Nodding to Yumi, she stepped outside and leaned against the wall of the store. She was dressed down in all black, and she reached into her black coat she had on, put on her shades and thought about the conversation everyone had when Yumi and Shimako had gone to sleep. As it turned out, while Touko had come to the Ogasawara estate to ask for help from The Family to prevent her family's hospital from going under. Although they were relatives, when it came to financial matters, it was strictly business. And it was The Family that dealt with such business.

It had been a shock for Touko to find out that Noriko and the rest of the Yamayurikai were part of The Family. Noriko was surprised as well that Touko's family was involved in the family, although in reality she should have suspected it seeing as her Onee-sama had already known about Touko's family background. And true to Shimako's words, Touko had been given no instructions whatsoever concerning Yumi, except of course, to never mention anything about The Family to her.

* * *

><p>The day passed for Noriko as she leaned against the outside wall. The customer volume had been relatively low, the only people who came by were people who seemed to visit the shop often, and Yumi seemed to be on good terms with all of them. Touko had remained in the shop with Yumi to keep her company and help with the menial things such as watering, so Noriko remained outside by herself, although Yumi came outside to keep her company every hour or so when she didn't have customers.<p>

"Noriko-chan, it's time for me to close up the shop!" Yumi came out, holding a vase of flowers, "I just need to give this order of flowers to the neighbors a few door down. Do you want to come with me?"

Noriko looked at the house that Yumi pointed at, and her eyes narrowed. Yumi-sama, please don't move from my side."

Noriko could feel it. A sudden chill, like a knife through the heart. An intense blood lust aimed directly at her. And it was coming from the two young women approaching them. Moving to stand in front of Yumi, Noriko's hand reached into her coat, ready for anything as the two women came to a stop a few feet away from them. "...Is there something we can help you with? I'm sorry, but the flower shop is already closed for the day."

The two women completely ignored her. "You can feel it, right?," The woman with long brown hair asked her black haired companion.

"Yeah, it's radiating in waves from her. There's no doubt that it's really her. Our princess." The younger woman replied as she looked at Yumi.

Nodding, the brunette glanced at Noriko, "We have no business with you; we came here to meet Yumi. So move get out of our way."

And before Noriko could react, the two had moved passed her.

"Lady Yumi! We finally get to meet you! We've waited for so long!" The two younger girls clasped Yumi hands, their faces radiating sheer joy.

Noriko began to pull out her weapon, but stopped as she noticed the complex look on Yumi's face. It was a strange look, like she was truly happy, very confused, and slightly upset.

And that's precisely how Yumi was feeling as she looked at the two young women who were holding her hands so lovingly, as if she were the only thing they cared about in the entire world.

_'What is this?'_ Yumi wondered, _What is this feeling? It feels almost as if... as if I'm looking at myself... But.. I've never even seen these two children before. It's weird. It's almost like the warm feeling I have when I'm with Shimako-chan or the Yamayurikai. What IS this..?' _

"I don't believe we have met before," Yumi said after a moment, albeit in a warm voice, "You seem to know me already; may I ask who you two are?"

The brunette eagerly shook her hand up and down as she responded, "I'm Yume, and this is Teala. Haven't met before, but we already know all about you, and how amazing and wonderful you are! Hey, can we call you Yumi-oneechan? Yeah, we'll do that!"

"I don't mind," Yumi replied, after a moment with a small smile, "But do tell me; why is it that you wanted to see me all of a sudden? And how is it that you know so much about me?"

"We-!," The black haired girl began, but went silent; a dark look on her face as she looked past Yumi. Turning to where the girl, Teala was looking, Yumi gasped as she saw the same dark look.

Coming from Touko.

"Well, we only came today to meet you, Yumi-oneesama. Don't worry, we will definitely meet again soon. Bye-bye!" As she spoke, a black car had pulled up behind them, and they got in.

As it pulled away, Yumi watched it go, that same strange expression on her face.

Noriko, on the other hand, turned to her friend, "I take it you know them." Short. Simple. With an edge.

It reminded Touko that right now, she was not looking at her best friend. She was looking at Noriko of the Todo-ken. A woman who put The Family and her missions first. A person who (according to her knowledge of 'The Family') had murdered people to get to where she was. A woman who currently had a priority mission.

A mission that Touko had inadvertently treaded in the path of.

And Noriko was pissed.

"I just had a disagreement with them a while back." Touko replied slowly, carefully. "I don't know them personally."

"What is going on here?"

Touko visibly relaxed as Noriko's attention immediately diverted as Shimako walked over to them; or rather, to Yumi. However, she tensed back up at the look that Noriko gave her afterwards. A look devoid of any inkling of the friendliness that was between them.

Once the shop was closed down for the night, they began to walk home. Touko walked a bit further behind them. Noriko was recounting the events of the day to Shimako, but Touko's thoughts were somewhere else.

_'What the hell is going on! What are THEY doing here? And more importantly, why are they approaching Yumi-sama? I don't understand what is going on, but I know that something big is about to happen...'_

A/N: Aaannnd, we're done. It is from here where things will truly start to heat up. Are friends friends?Or are foes allies? As always, I want to hear from you about whatever you think!


	5. That Fateful Day

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>She <em>hated<em> Yumi.

It was a fact that was well known to her companions in the Yamayurikai, and especially to her Onee-sama.

Of course, her Onee-sama was part of the reason that she hated Yumi in the first place. Of course, Shimako was a wonderful soeur. She was kind, caring, and always taking time to care for her _petite-soeur._ No, it was Yumi who she hated. It was Yumi who was always with Shimako. It was Yumi who Shimako would drop whatever she was doing for. Yumi, for whom Shimako would (and had on a number of occasions) pass up spending time with her young _en-bouton _to escort wherever it was she wanted to go.

And it was Yumi whom Shimako loved above all else...

* * *

><p>The boom of thunder resounding brought Noriko back from her thoughts and into the present. The room she was in was dark, even darker than usual because of the storm outside. Climbing off of the bed, she made her way to the window, opening the curtains to stare out as rain and wind pounded the window, hiding the moon in its relentless assault.<p>

"Hrngh...nngh..." At the sound of a soft yet troubled moan, Noriko moved away from the window and back to the bed. Sitting down gently, she stroked the hair of the girl whom had been the center of her thoughts all day.

As Noriko wiped the sweat off of Yumi's sleeping face, she began to thing back upon the events that had led up to her being in the position that she was in now. In fact, it all happened on that fateful day...

* * *

><p>"NO! LET ME GO! GET OFF-STOP!"<p>

The girl's screams went unanswered in the stormy night. There was no one to help her. Like always.

WHAM.

The only thing she felt was a dull pain in her head as her vision went dim. The world around her went silent as her mind subconsciously blocked out all external sensation in a last ditch effort to protect herself.

The girl was no longer aware of the rough hands that grabbed her. She was no longer aware of her clothes being ripped away from her. She was no longer aware of what her eyes saw, or what her body felt.

It might have been a day. It might have been ten. It might have been an eternity. It could have been a few hours. However long it was, it was still storming outside when she began to realize the world around her once again. She could feel the freezing rain. Rain and pain. Especially pain. It surged through all of her body. Unable to will herself to move or even think of the concept, she could only lay there, slumped against the wall as the rain pounded her.

Dimly, she heard the sound of a vehicle screeching to a stop, as well as the sound of footsteps. Then, she heard a new voice above the ones currently swirling around her.

"So this is what happened. Shimako-chan was right to be worried."

It was a voice that she knew well.

"...-...-..." The girl though she could hear someone else talking, but for some reason, her mind wouldn't process the voice.

"Sorry, I don't feel like talking. I'm in a bad mood right now, and my friend needs help, so..."

There was the sound of sudden movement, followed by several thuds, and then silence.

Then, amidst the pain, the girl felt warmth as soft hands enveloped her. Slowly she felt herself lift up from the ground, held closely by warm arms.

"There we go. Don't worry. No one will hurt you any more."

_'Ah. I... know that voice...but...that's...'_

She felt her consciousness slipping away, but she didn't mind. The arms that held her were warm and kind. She was safe.

"...Yes...safe...it was..."

At the sound of a voice speaking, the girl awoke. Stirring, she slowly opened her eyes to realize someone was carrying her on their back. Someone she never would have imagined.

"Yumi-sama..."

"Ah. You're awake. Hold on a moment." Adjusting her arm, Yumi opened up the door she was standing in front of, and entered, placing her cell phone into her pocket while doing so.

"Shimako-chan and I were worried about you. We went by your home, and your parents said that you hadn't gotten there yet. Here we are."

Lowering her gently, Yumi lay The girl down on a large bed. "I'm going to go get the bath ready. I'll be right back."

Watching Yumi leave out of the room, the girl relaxed slightly. _'This place... it must be Yumi-sama's home... Of all people, it had to be her. But why? Why would she even care about me?'_

"The bath is ready. I also let Shimako know that I found you. She'll drop by your house later. There is something she has to do first. Do you want to take a bath now, or wait until you go home, Noriko-chan?"

A dead smile came to Noriko's face. "Just like always..."

"Huh? Noriko-chan?"

It's always like this!" Pushing herself up from the bed, she grabbed Yumi by the shirt, pinning her against the wall, "If it had been you, she would have been here in an instant! But no, she's always too busy for me, even now! AND IT'S ALWAYS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Tears in her eyes, Noriko's hand flew across the air, aiming at Yumi's face. In that same moment, Noriko felt her legs slide from underneath her and something grab her other arm. At the same time, Yumi had disappeared from her view. Then, Noriko was on the floor, her arms and legs pinned to the ground by Yumi's knees. Finally, the older girl's hand tightened around Noriko's neck.

And it all happened in 2.1 seconds.

"Wrong move, Noriko-chan." Noriko's heart froze. Yumi's voice was nowhere near the light, kind voice it was a few seconds ago. Now it was icy cold and emotionless. As if it were a completely different person talking.

"You have no idea how much Shimako cares about you. The hours she's consulted me about how to best get closer to you...the times she taken me to the store to find something perfect for you...and even now, she's out there, looking for the people that dared to harm her precious _petite-soeur. _She cares about you _that_ much._"_

Now, Yumi's hand tightened even more, yet Noriko made no attempt to break free, too terrified to even think of the idea.

"And so do I."

At this, Noriko couldn't contain the gasp of shock that came from her lips.

"I've been watching you for a long time, you know. Long before Shimako made you her little sister. In fact, I was the one who pushed her towards you in the first place."

As she felt the weight go away, Noriko sat up to look Yumi straight in the eyes. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

She flinched as Yumi's hand moved through the air, but to her surprise, Yumi didn't hit her. Instead, Yumi gently cupped her face with her hands. "Because. I could see it in your eyes. You're the only person who cares about Shimako as much as I do. And, you're the only other person who can look past her popularity and see her for who she really is. Only you, Noriko-chan."

Noriko couldn't stop the tears that were beginning to pour from her eyes and she didn't bother trying. She could only look at Yumi, this girl whom, even after everything Noriko had said and done to her, could still shine so brightly. "How can you be so nice to me? I've been so terrible to you, I've done so many things to you..."

And now Yumi's smile was back. The smile that always won someone over one way or another. The smile that now took Noriko's breath away. "Come on, let's go to the bath. I'll wash your back."

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're here."<p>

As the car came to a stop in front of the home, Yumi got out and opened the door for Noriko. "...Noriko?"

"..." After a long moment, Noriko got out of the car. "Thank you for the ride, Fukuzawa-sama, Yumi-sama. I will be fine from here."

"But-"

"It's okay, Yumi-sama."

"..." After a moment, Yumi nodded. "Here." Reaching into her pocket, Yumi handed her a small business card, "This is where I will be staying for the next few days." Before Noriko could react, Yumi embraced the girl tightly. "If anything should happen...if you need someone to lean on...or anything at all..go to that address. Tell them you want either Shimako or I, and show them the card. I promise that we'll be there for you."

Stunned, Noriko gently returned the hug. "Thank you, Yumi-sama. I'll remember that. You two have a safe trip back."

As she watched the Essence drive away, the warm feeling in her chest was slowly replaced by a cold feeling of dread.

Approaching the door, she braced herself for what she knew was not going to be pleasant.

WHAM. For the umpteenth time in the same day, Noriko once again found herself in pain the moment she opened the door.

"AND JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Noriko winced as her father's voice boomed in her ear.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! DECIDED TO TAKE YOUR OWN PERSONAL VACATION!"

She ducked, narrowly avoiding a beet bottle that smashed into the wall behind her. "I was-"

"Where did you get those clothes?"

From the hallway, her mother (if you could call her that) entered the room. "Answer the question. Where did you get those clothes?"

By now, her father had moved over to Noriko and grabbed her by the neck, pinning her against the wall. "Well?"

"A...friend...gave them to me..."

Her father let go, Noriko sliding to the floor as her mother moved closer.

"A friend?" She asked again, eyes narrowed. Noriko could only nod.

WHAM.

Noriko managed not to let out a cry as the slap connected. Her mother looked at her with complete disgust. "It's that girl who brought you here,wasn't it? Or maybe the guy who was driving? Either way, it's obvious that you're whoring yourself out to this 'friend' of yours."

Noriko could only look at her in disbelief. How could she even think that!

"What makes you say that?" It seemed her father thought similar.

"Because," The woman gestured to Noriko, "What kind of mere 'friend' gives someone clothes by_ Jason Wu?_ That's a $3000 dress this girl's wearing."

Shocked, Noriko looked over the dress she was wearing. It was a belted Houndstooth Sheath Dress, almost completely black with blossoms decorated on it. Of course, Noriko had realized that the material was higher quality than normal, but she had no idea how much so. As her parents talked with each other in the background, she thought back to her earlier conversation with Yumi...

"_Here Noriko-chan, try this on. Your a little bigger than me, so... ah, here we go."_

_Grabbing a dress from one of the closets, Yumi tossed it to Noriko, who was drying herself off on the bed._

"_Yumi-sama, this dress, isn't it-"_

_Yumi pressed her finger to Noriko's lips. "It's just one of my spare dresses I don't wear anymore. I'd rather you have it than toss it out, kay?"_

Noriko felt the self-loathing. _All this time... no, even when we first met... Yumi-sama's never been anything but kind to me. Even when I was needlessly rude, she would always have something kind to say, and would never be rude in turn..._

As these thoughts swirled around her head, her parent's voices came back to her ears.

"-Obviously, that girl is rich if she can waste money on worthless people. Either way, if Noriko's getting paid to whore herself out to her, we'll just make her keep doing it. We can sell the clothes she gets and pocket the cash. We should make sure to get Noriko to grab stuff from wherever that girl lives, too. But still, what kind of twisted person would want this child in the first place? Obviously, she must either be plotting to use her somehow, or she's a complete moron. A rich, dirty moron."

"Actually, she's girl who is a million times better than you will ever be."

The two stopped talking, surprised as their daughter got to her feet, her eyes dark, a glare on her face. "Yumi-sama is much kinder, more compassionate, and a better person than either of you. She's kind enough to help someone she has no obligation to. She compassionate enough to care for someone who hated her. She's loving enough to give some of her own possessions away for the benefit of others."

As she talked, she slowly moved backwards, towards the entrance of the house. "All my life, you two have used me like a tool. Forcing me to do everything that needed to be done... Forcing me to work to keep the home paid for...stealing anything that I would manage to get for myself. I don't care what you say about me, but I won't let you talk about the only person besides Onee-sama to care about me!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO US LIKE THAT, YOU WORTHLESS-!"

WHAM.

Then, you could say that the door exploded. However, that word would not do the action proper justice. More appropriately, the door shattered into an infinitesimal amount of splinters.

"Well said, Noriko. You're finally saying how you truly feel about things."

Stepping in from the outside darkness, the girl with golden brown hair looked like an angel to Noriko. And with her black coat and icy eyes, she looked like a reaper to the others.

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Stopping to give her _petite-soeur_ a warm smile and hug, Shimako petted her hair, "Sorry it took me so long. I wanted to make sure those people who hurt you were well taken care of. Are you okay?"

"I am now, Onee-sama."

"Good. Then..."

She turned back to her sister's parents, her eyes turning icy once again. "Go. There's a taxi outside. Take it and go somewhere you feel is safe; I've already paid the driver. I'll take care of things here."

"Somewhere I feel safe..?"

Shimako nodded, "Don't worry. No matter where you go, I will always be able to find you, so don't worry."

But, Onee-sama-"

"Noriko."

Noriko paused, looking Shimako in the eyes.

"Don't think; _feel_."

"...mm."

With that she was out the door, running as fast as her sore legs could take her and jumped into the taxi.

"Please! Take me to this address!"

* * *

><p>"Is this...really the right place..?"<p>

The estate was huge, just as big as the Ogasawara estate, and just as beautiful. As the taxi came to a stop at the gates and she got out, two security guards immediately approached her, "This is the Fukuzawa estate. Invitation?"

_Invitation..?_ "I don't have an invitation, but I was told to show you this. I need to see Yumi-sam- er, Yumi Houribe?"

Taking the card, the two inspected it. Their eyes widened slightly. "Ah, this is Yumi-sama's card! I see, you must be Nijou-sama. We've been expecting you. Please, come with us."

Following the security guards, Noriko was led into the estate. It was bright and lively. As they moved closer, she realized that there was some sort of party being held.

"Here we are." They came to a stop in front of the manor. The doors were open, and at once a woman, a maid, moved over to them.

"Ah, Nijou-san I presume? We've been waiting for you. Please, this way. Leaving the guards at the door, Noriko entered the manor, following the young maid. "How did you know that I was coming?"

"Yumi-sama told us to expect you. She had a feeling that you would make your way here, one way or another. Ah, she's right in here."

They stopped in front of a pair of large doors. Opening them revealed a large ballroom. Many people were either eating, talking with one another, or simply listening to the music. And in the center of it all, dancing with a young man who shared an uncanny resemblance with her was the girl Noriko had come all the way to see. As she watched Yumi dance, she felt her heart begin to race, her eyes taking in Yumi's elegant form as she swayed to and fro.

"Ah. Noriko-chan!"

As Yumi took notice of her, Noriko began to move automatically, ignoring everyone else in the room as she walked over to the smiling older girl. "Yumi-sama...I..."

Once again, Noriko found Yumi's finger on her lips. "Shh... I've already heard from Shimako-chan. From now on, this will be your home."

"...Eh?" Noriko looked at her blankly.

"Well, not _exactly_ here," Yumi continued, putting a finger to her chin, "Rather, one of the branch houses."

"I don't understand..."

"Sorry about that. Yumi's explanations sometimes lack..._critical _information." Moving over to them, the young man who looked very much like Yumi nodded to Noriko. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuuki Fukuzawa, Yumi's cousin. My family owns this estate. What Yumi means is, she's made arrangements for you to live in one of the houses that my family owns. She's even taken care of your school tuition and-"

"Yuuki!"

Yumi pushed him slightly, "Anyway, you can live at that house for as long as you want, and uncle's willing to give you a job, if you want to work. Of course, the choice is up to you."

"Up to me? After you've done so much?"

"All I've done is set up the stage. It's up to you whether or not to step onto it, as well as decide what you'll perform if you do."

But, how can I? How can I just make my mind up so fast after everything that-"

"Noriko."

And at that moment, as Noriko gazed into Yumi's eyes, she saw the same honesty and kindness that she saw in Shimako's as she spoke the same words her Onee-sama had that led her here.

"Don't think; _feel._"

There it was again. As she watched Yumi turn and leave the ballroom, she felt her heart speed up once more. _'It's up to you whether or not to step onto it...'_

"YUMI-SAMA!"

She was running. Without a care for where she was or who was watching, she ran through the manor, chasing after her benefactor.

"Noriko-chan? What is-!"

Yumi's eyes widened as Noriko's lips met her own. It was a gentle kiss, one full of affection and gratitude, and the tinniest touch of love.

Noriko slowly pulled away, the smile on her face mirroring the one Yumi had on so often. Yumi was stunned. "Noriko-chan... why-"

This time is was Yumi whose words were stopped by Noriko's finger. "You said it yourself, Yumi-sama. Don't think; _feel._"

* * *

><p>Noriko smiled to herself. The next day, she had been taken to her new home, which wasn't far from the Fukuzawa estate, and a few days later, she was introduced to The Family by Yuuki. Since that night, she hadn't been back to her old home. She had a feeling she knew what happened to her family, but she didn't care. Life was life.<p>

_Now that I think about it, it might have been Onee-sama's plan the entire time to make me fall in love with Yumi-sama. Even so, I don't mind. I owe Yumi-sama more than I can ever repay her; she means more to me than the world. That's the reason I joined The Family in the first place. To find a way to repay Yumi-sama._

A vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her phone; it was a message from Shimako. 'Meet me in your guest room.'

Noriko's face paled. This was definitely about the encounter with those two girls from earlier that day. Noriko had messed up big time by allowing those girls to even get _near _Yumi. Pulling up the blanket to Yumi's shoulder, she quietly left the room.

Coming to a stop in front of her room, she knocked quietly, then entered. Surprisingly, Shimako wasn't alone. She was on the bed, and sitting across from her in a chair was Yoshino.

"Onee-sama, I'm here."

"Sit down, Noriko."

Shimako was in a bad mood. The one time she left Yumi's side for a bit, something happened. She felt like kicking herself, but there were more important things at hand.

"After your report, the higher ups are putting efforts into surveillance in the city and the areas around it. It's unusual enough that those two you encountered were in our territory, but the fact that they completely disregarded you and spoke only to Yumi is cause for concern."

"But, Onee-sama, they seemed to react to Touko-chan when she appeared..."

Shimako nodded, "That's exactly why I called you in here. Yoshino-san?"

Yoshino nodded, and handed Noriko a piece of paper. "After doing some research, we think that Touko herself is suspicions. However, Sachiko-san is adamant that there is no real reason to be alarmed. However, we're received information that she's been seem associating with some people that aren't on good terms with The Family."

"Touko-chan..." It was hard for Noriko to believe. Touko didn't seem the type to associate with enemies of her family. Yet she couldn't shake what she had seen earlier that day. The reaction those two girls had to here were completely different than how they reacted to herself, an active member of the family...

"What do I have to do?"

Shimako nodded, then turned to stare out the window. It was still storming outside, almost as dark as the mood in the room.

"You and Yoshino are to investigate Touko in regards to this matter. Be discreet; don't let Yumi-sama find out that her new friend is under suspicion. No matter what, Touko knows more than she's saying. Find out what it is. We'll be watching over Yumi-sama in the meantime."

Yoshino nodded. Noriko, however, had to ask. "And if it turns out the suspicions about her are correct..?"

Shimako didn't turn around.

"If it turns out that Touko is indeed associating with our enemies... kill her. No exceptions."

* * *

><p>AN: And, here we are. In this chapter, we take a look into the back story behind Noriko in regards to how she was introduced to the family, as well as 'That fateful day.' Suspicions arise, decisions made. How will things play out?

As always, I want to hear from you! Thoughts, opinions, concerns, anything! If you want to talk about something, feel free to PM me. I'm always up for a chat!

Until next time!


End file.
